


a roller coaster that only goes up

by Mallowleaf



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Roller Coasters, Six Flags Great Adventure, Virgil is too gay to function, there will be no angst in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/pseuds/Mallowleaf
Summary: Prompt: My friends dragged me to an amusement park and I'm deathly afraid of roller coasters but you work here and you're really cute so I'm gonna keep riding the same terrifying roller coaster over and over so I can flirt with you and hopefully get your number while I'm waiting on line.(OR Virgil hates roller coasters but has a crush on the ride attendant)





	a roller coaster that only goes up

Virgil and roller coasters were like oil and water - they just didn’t go together.

 

While most people found riding roller coasters enjoyable, Virgil found that the towering heights and breakneck speeds just made him sick. Not to mention the anticipation of the first drop that completely destroyed his nerves. He was much more content to keep his feet on the ground, thank you very much. 

 

So being friends with avid roller coaster connoisseurs could be difficult a times, especially when they dragged him to various amusement parks and insisted that he ride the roller coasters with them.

 

Which is how he found himself on a line that never seemed to end, waiting to get on a rollercoaster that his friends said was a “must”.

 

Virgil checked his watch before scowling and shoving his hands into his pockets. They’ve been standing in line for about roughly forty-five minutes in the too-bright sun. Virgil could feel his skin burning from just standing there - wearing a black shirt had not been his best decision that morning. Huffing out a sigh, Virgil said, “I say we just call it. We’ve been standing here for ages and we haven’t even moved yet!”

 

The response to his declaration was almost instantaneous. 

 

“No way, Panic At The Park!” Roman said, sounding scandalized. “This is the newest ride here and I’ve been waiting to ride it for ages!”

 

“Besides, you’ll love this one!” Patton promised, raising his hand above his head as if he was taking an oath in court. Virgil rolled his eyes; he knew Patton meant well, but he had heard that statement before and every time it had been proven wrong. 

 

“And we should be moving soon anyway.” Roman insisted confidently. 

 

“There’s no way this line is ever-” Virgil started to say, before shutting his mouth as the line moved forward. 

 

“Oh, ye of little faith.” Roman said smugly as they walked up the stairs that led to the platform where they would board the cars, Patton stifling a small laugh behind his hands. Virgil just shook his head.

 

“Congratulations, you were right about something.” He said, leaning against the railing that enclosed the platform. They had stopped once again, but at least they were on track to ride next.

 

Roman stuck his tongue out at Virgil like the mature adult he was. Rolling his eyes, Virgil let his attention wander. He could hear the sound of the roller coaster cars; the only thing keeping him from completely flipping out was the way he curled his fingers into his palms and the complete, utter denial he was in. 

 

He dragged his eyes across the platform, taking in every detail in an attempt to distract himself. The dull purple of the roller coaster rails, the sounds of the crowd below them, the way Patton bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. He was so engrossed with focusing on the small things around him that he didn't notice the attendant until he spoke up. 

 

“How many people?” 

 

Virgil looked up as Roman answered the question and promptly froze, mouth going dry. The attendant looked roughly about his age, with dark brown hair that was swept off his forehead with dark glasses that framed his eyes. He was wearing a dark blue tie around his polo shirt for some reason, but Virgil’s eyes caught on the attendant’s name tag that read  _ Logan. _

 

_ Oh god, he's hot,  _ Virgil thought frantically as Patton and Roman made their way to stand in the second row to wait for the next car. He followed them, craning his neck to watch Logan talk to the people behind them. 

 

“What are you looking at?” Roman demanded the third time Virgil had whipped his head around to catch a glimpse of Logan. 

 

“Nothing.” Virgil said quickly, dropping his gaze to his feet. Roman looked over at Logan and then back at Virgil. A realization began to dawn on his face, but thankfully before he could say anything an empty car pulled up into the platform. 

 

Patton let out an excited squeal and the trio made their way into the seats. Virgil plopped down in between Roman and Patton, his designated spot ever since that one ride on Skyrush where he sat on the edge and promptly cried. He pulled down on the harness and waited for a different attendant to come around as they checked each of the harnesses to make sure they were properly secured. 

 

Once the attendant moved on from him, Virgil gripped the handles and glanced over towards Logan. He was talking with a girl behind the controls, who was nodding along with him. The second attendant flashed a thumbs up here way and she returned it before pressing a series of buttons on the control panel. 

 

The roller coaster lurched forward. Virgil clutched the handles and screwed his eyes shut as the car began its ascent upwards. 

 

______________________________

 

Virgil followed Roman and Patton off the ride, pale as a sheet and legs shaking. The coaster had featured several corkscrews and various drops that left Virgil’s stomach in his feet. 

 

Roman, who had been leading the three of them out of the ride, twirled around on his heel and faced Patton and Virgil with his hands on his hips. “So, team,” Roman said with a grin, ignoring Virgil’s eyeroll, “we’ll hit Zumanjaro and then after -” 

 

“Actually,” Virgil interrupted. “I think I’ll go on this ride again.” 

 

Both Patton and Roman stared at him like he had just grown two heads and began to sing Broadway showtunes. “You liked it?” Patton asked, somehow managing to sound both skeptical and hopeful at the same time.

 

Like was a strong word, so Virgil just shrugged in reply. 

 

Roman narrowed his eyes. “This is about that ride attendant, isn’t it?” 

 

“No, of course not!” Virgil said, inwardly cursing himself for blushing. 

 

Patton let out a gasp. “Oh my gosh, do you have a crush on the ride attendant?”

 

“No, I don’t. Can you keep your voice down?” Virgil hissed, throwing a glance over his shoulder and praying that Logan couldn’t hear them from here. 

 

“Oh my gosh, you  _ do _ !!” Patton cupped his hands over his cheeks and looked like Christmas had just came early. “My son is growing up!”

 

“You know I’m older than you, right?” Virgil asked in an attempt to change the subject. 

 

Roman wasn’t so easily dissuaded. He put his hands on Virgil’s shoulders and shoved him in the direction of the ride’s entrance. “Go, you dark and stormy knight!” He cried dramatically. “Go and woo your true love! Sweep him off his feet with declarations of your love! Go and -”

 

Patton elbowed Roman in the side with a giggle. “Stop it, Ro, you’re embarrassing him!” He fixed Virgil with a big smile. “Good luck, kiddo! Text us if you need anything!”

 

With one final wave, Patton grabbed Roman’s hand and skipped off down the path.

 

“Hit that!” Roman called as a final pep talk before the pair were swallowed by the crowd.

 

Virgil pulled a hand through his hair, doing his best to get his blushing under control before making his way to the back to the line. 

 

______________________________

 

It wasn’t until Virgil’s third time riding by himself that Logan actually talks to him. 

 

“There are other rides in the park, you know.” He said dryly. 

 

_ Oh shit, he’s talking to me. Why does his voice sound so good? Oh god, what do I say what do I say?  _ Virgil thought desperately, before letting out a lame laugh and saying, “I know, but this one’s my favorite.”

 

“What happened to your friends?”

 

“What?” Virgil asked, as he had been paying more attention to Logan’s eyes rather than listening to what he was actually saying. 

 

“The two people you were here with before?” Logan raised an eyebrow. “Did they not enjoy the ride as much as you?”

 

“Nah, it wasn’t their speed.” Virgil said, trying and failing to shrug nonchalantly. “Some people can’t handle roller coasters, you know?”

 

Logan hummed in agreement. “I suppose. Well, you can head over to the third row. Enjoy the ride.”

 

“You too.” Virgil replied out of habit, before realising his mistake and flushing red.  Oh god, how stupid could he be? Had he actually just said that? Well, it was official, he could never show his face in this amusement park ever again. 

 

But instead of looking annoyed, Logan just gave Virgil a small smile. “Thanks.” 

 

Virgil walked over to the roller coaster car, face as red as a firetruck because damnit, Logan’s smile was the most beautiful thing Virgil had ever seen. 

 

______________________________

 

By the fifth time Virgil had actually managed to get Logan to talk about about himself. 

 

“So how long have you worked here?” He asked, probably looking way too interested in what Logan had to say. 

 

Logan pointed a family of four to the front row before saying, “Only since summer started. I’ve been attempting to save up for a new laptop as my old one doesn’t suit my needs anymore, and the close proximity of my house to the park seemed like the best choice.” Logan shrugged. “That, and my uncle works here and was able to get me a job.”

 

Virgil nodded and tried to figure out what town was closest to the park. 

 

“What about you?” 

 

“Huh?”

 

Logan paused to glared at a group of middle schoolers who were jumping around and screaming at the top of their lungs. “Where do you work?” he asked when they had moved on. 

 

“Um, well, I work at this small cafe? It’s called the Red Hill cafe.” Virgil shrugged. “It’s not the most interesting place to work, but it pays.” 

 

“Oh, I know that place.” Logan said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I drive past it often. I guess I’ll have to come in one day and say hello.”

 

Virgil gaped at him. He’s not exactly sure what just happened, but he  _ thinks  _ Logan just admitted to wanting to see him again in the future. He tries to think of something to say,  _ anything,  _ but his brain is just a mess of kill bill sirens and screaming because  _ Logan actually wants to see him again _ !

 

Logan smiles at him like he knows the chaos that’s running through Virgil’s head. “You can take the back row.” He said, and Virgil stumbled off, trying to figure out if he was awake or not.

 

______________________________

 

It was his eighth run and Virgil was getting tired. He was completely drained and he knew he should probably eat something before he passed out. But he wanted to talk to Logan, and he was going to get a phone number from Logan if it killed him. 

 

Last time Logan had rambled on about space for a full twenty minutes while still managing to direct the flow of traffic, which was such an impressive feat of multitasking that Virgil was tempted to propose right then and there. 

 

But now he's just plain tired, and as he walks up to where Logan is standing he doesn't say anything, just slumps up against the railing and tries not to pass out.

 

“Are you okay?” Logan asks, eyeing Virgil curiously. 

 

“‘m fine.” Virgil mumbled.

 

Logan must not buy Virgil’s answer, because instead of moving on he stared at Virgil a little longer before asking, “Can I see your arm?” 

 

The question is so out of left field that it takes Virgil a second to process it. “I'm sorry, what?”

 

Logan wrinkled his nose, looking annoyed at himself for being unable to communicate what he wanted clearly. He waved his hand in a vague hand gesture. “May I see your arm, please?”

 

Virgil, who would probably kill a man if Logan asked him to, stuck out his arm in Logan's direction. 

 

Pulling a sharpie out of his pocket, Logan uncapped it and gently grabbed Virgil’s wrist. He began to lightly scrawl a phone number - _ his  _ phone number, Virgil thinks excitedly - onto Virgil’s forearm. “I'm sorry, but I don't exactly have any paper on me.” He said apologetically.

 

“And yet you have a sharpie just lying around?” Virgil manages to say without completely freaking out.

 

“Sharpies are  _ much  _ more important than paper.” Logan said with a grin, capping said sharpie and tucking it back into his pocket. Then he paused and became a bit more serious.

 

“I, uh, get off in a few minutes and was wondering if maybe we could meet up for lunch? Only if you want to, I mean!” Logan cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up is nose, looking the closest thing to uncomfortable that Virgil had ever seen him. 

 

“No, I would like that.” Virgil said faintly. “I guess I'll just, uh,” he tapped the number on his forearm, “text you after the ride?”

 

“Yes.” Logan said, a smile growing on his face. “That would be excellent.”

 

“Okay then.” Virgil said, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had an  _ actual date. _ “I just, uh, get on the ride now.” 

 

“You can head to the second row.” Logan said, smiling fondly at Virgil.

 

“Awesome.” Virgil said, before slowing making his way over to the roller coaster car.

 

He had a date with the cute ride attendant. The cute ride attendant wanted to go on a date with  _ him.  _ His name was Logan and he liked space and he wanted to date  _ him.  _

 

Virgil was grinning like a maniac as he was strapped into the coaster. Wait until Patton and Roman hear about  _ this. _

**Author's Note:**

> so my physics class is going to six flags great adventure tomorrow and I'm so excited! It's literally the only thing I've been thinking about, so of course I had to write a fic about it lol. Full disclaimer, this fic takes place in great adventure and while I know Thomas lives in florida and great adventure is new jersey, I decided to take some liberties lol. Also if anyone is interested the roller coaster Virgil keeps riding is Bizarro. Anyways, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (and yes, i went on skyrush when i was ten and i cried lol)
> 
> my tumblr is @purplepatton :)))


End file.
